


problematic words

by Poetry Boi (keithko_gay_ne)



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, my gay ass loves a straight girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithko_gay_ne/pseuds/Poetry%20Boi
Summary: Poetry I have written in the wee hours of the morning.





	problematic words

Just a quick note here:

I am not an actual poet. Like, I don't get paid to do this. I just wanted a way to share my work with people and I felt that this site was the best way. 

Thank you.


End file.
